


i am become death, destroyer of worlds

by JPuzzle



Series: angst drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clarke and Octavia murder everyone, From Polis to Arkadia., Gen, angry, murder!pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPuzzle/pseuds/JPuzzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Octavia team up and murder everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am become death, destroyer of worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill. I saw a snippet of something similar to this on tumblr and ran with it. I really hope this show burns to the ground.
> 
> I don't own. I don't want to. Fuck off, Jason.
> 
> Eternal thanks to popper for checking it over.

The stories begin to spread from village to village - rumours of two women who travel together and bring destruction wherever they go. Word spreads and the death toll supports the tales whispered to children at night. Two women have decimated whole villages and brought armies to their knees. Two women who know no other language other than grief, rage and vengeance. They are merciless and nothing will appease them. Mothers tell their children to avoid running off at night - that it is _their_ domain and if a goufa ventures out, they will never return.

The rivers of blood stretch from Polis and slowly, slowly trickle down to Arkadia.

The villagers speak of _Wanheda_ in hushed tones. They say she commands an army of ghosts, that _Heda_ Lexa walks amongst them. They say that _Wanheda’s_ heart turned to stone when her love was slain. They say she will rest when the Twelve clans have been razed to the ground - when Arkadia has been bled dry.

The villagers whisper of her general - just as ruthless, just as stone-hearted as her Commander. She takes particular pleasure in prolonging the pain Skaikru feel before she executes them with a shot to the head.

They relish the kills.

 _Wanheda_ with _Heda’s_ old sword and her General with the weapon that killed her beloved.

Kane knows they’ll come for Arkadia. He knows they won’t be appeased until they’ve immolated everything - razed it all to the ground. Arkadia has created its own destruction and he can’t help but feel relief. They’ve created a force that should have never been.

_Clarke and Octavia have lost everything and now vengeance is all they know._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you want to rage with me: jixorpuzzle


End file.
